Many important devices, large and small, are powered by batteries. While an efficient and portable source of power, batteries drain when used and can reach a state of depletion. When depleted, batteries cannot supply electrical power. However, through reversible electrochemical reactions, some batteries can be recharged by re-separating certain elements. The process can be slow and facilitated by diffusion, or it can be accelerated by an alternate source of energy. Consumers are familiar with the latter, when they plug in a charging station to a wall outlet and let AC current recharge their batteries. However, such processes consume electricity, which can itself be a problem. What is needed is a renewable, easily provided source of electricity that charges the batteries.
Various attempts have been made, although unsuccessfully, to solve this problem. One illustrative attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,771, which generally discloses a air compression-powered generator, configured to supply power to portable electrical devices. While this disclosure does generally provide for gravity-assisted air compression, in some embodiments the disclosure involves an air bladder in a shoe that provides compressed air power with each step, it fails to provide for a large-scale power source.
Another example can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0148934 A1, which generally discloses a compressed air storage system for use in emergencies. While this disclosure does generally provide for compressed air as a source of electrical power, in some embodiments this disclosure requires the use of fossil fuels to compress the air.
As can be seen, various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have been unsuccessful. A need exists for a new air powered battery charger to avoid the challenges and problems with the prior art.